


Ему нужно кое-что сказать

by Slowsbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sevitus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Не то чтобы он был обязан делиться каждым аспектом своей жизни со Снейпом. l Гарри бисексуал. Он не знает, как рассказать об этом своему приёмному отцу, и нужно ли рассказывать вообще?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ему нужно кое-что сказать

Он старается особо не демонстрировать своё беспокойство, однако его нога? Его нога нервно дрыгается под столом вот уже на протяжении пяти минут, и Гарри ничего не может с этим поделать.

Снейпа это порядком раздражает.

— Будь любезен и перестань изображать стадо гиппогрифов, пока мы завтракаем.

— Хотел бы я, — тихо огрызается Гарри, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Снейпа.

— Мне заколдовать твои ноги? — интересуется тот, однако доставать палочку не спешит. — Что тебя нервирует? — спрашивает он уже куда более участливо.

— Ничего.

Снейп саркастично усмехается.

— Ну разумеется.

Нога Гарри по-прежнему отплясывает под столом, пускай и чуточку потише. Они сидят в тишине около минуты, пока неторопливо едят овсянку.

— Я видел, как Дин и Симус поцеловались.

Ложка Снейпа замирает в воздухе, а затем опускается обратно в тарелку. Гарри предпочитает наблюдать за ней, чем посмотреть мужчине в глаза. 

— Думаю, я только что потерял аппетит.

Гарри видит, как мозолистые руки достают палочку. Отдалённо он слышит, что Снейп произносит заклинание, а затем тарелки со стола отправляются прямиком в раковину. 

Он старается игнорировать колющее чувство тревоги, сковавшее его грудь. Этого следовало ожидать. У него нет никаких причин для расстройства. Всё было до смешного очевидно с самого начала.

— Увидимся на зельях, Профессор, — тихо произносит Гарри, выходя из-за стола. Ничего страшного не произошло, он не сказал ничего глупого, ничего не разрушено. Не то чтобы он был обязан делиться каждым аспектом своей жизни со Снейпом.

— Как прошло? — спрашивает его Гермиона, пока они втроём идут к кабинету Трансфигурации. 

— Никак, — Гарри пожимает плечами.

— В каком смысле «никак»? Что он сказал?

— Ну, он сказал, что потерял аппетит.

Гермиона хмурится, награждая его недоумённым взглядом. 

— А что ты ему сказал? 

— Я… невзначай упомянул, что видел, как Дин и Симус поцеловались.

На этот раз Рон делает вид, что его тошнит, а Гермиона смотрит на него как на идиота. Гарри останавливается посреди коридора и скрещивает руки на груди, весьма раздражённый их реакцией. Им не приходится иметь с этим дело. Им никогда не придётся. И они не имеют никакого права так на это реагировать.

— Ох, извините. Как вы себе это представляете вообще? «Эй, пап, я тут недавно понял, что мне нравятся не только девочки, но и мальчики»?

— Да? — говорит Гермиона и пожимает плечами. Рон рядом с ней начинает кашлять. Ни Гарри, ни Гермиона не обращают на него никакого внимания.

— Нет! — всплёскивает он руками. — И хорошо, что я этого не сказал!

— Почему? 

— Потому что это не так просто, чёрт возьми! — восклицает Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что не должен срываться на своих друзьях. Однако он не в состоянии себя остановить. — Если Дин и Симус вызывают у него такое отвращение, что произойдёт, когда это буду я? Ты не задумывалась над тем, что я буду делать, если это станет последней каплей? Что, если он откажется от меня после этого? Так вот я думаю об этом! Каждый! День! 

Кашель Рона становится громче, он прикрывает рот одной рукой, а второй начинает нервно дёргать Гарри за рукав мантии. Гарри даже не смотрит в его сторону, он лишь переводит дыхание, чувствуя, как его щёки раскраснелись от разговора на повышенных тонах.

— Я не… я не могу потерять всё, что у меня есть сейчас из-за такой… мелочи, — продолжает он уже куда более тише, теряя весь свой запал. — К тому же, ему не обязательно знать что-либо о моей личной жизни. 

— Вы совершенно правы, мистер Поттер. 

Вся краска сходит с лица Гарри, когда он понимает, что Снейп прямо за его спиной, и, похоже, слышал каждое слово. Гермиона невольно делает шаг назад, бросая испуганные взгляды, то на профессора, то на своего друга, Рон остаётся на своём месте, но предпочитает смотреть в пол.

Гарри нервно сглатывает, чувствуя, как весь мир уходит у него из-под ног. Он делает глубокий судорожный вздох. Хорошо. Он не готов к этому. Хорошо.

Не хорошо. Это ужасно. Это сущий кошмар. Где сейчас чёртов Волдеморт, когда он так нужен, чтобы просто прийти и убить его? 

— Мисс Грейндежер, мистер Уизли, не смею вас задерживать. Отправляетесь в класс трансфигурации.

— Но…

— Мисс Грейнджер, мне следует начать снимать баллы факультета за спор с учителем? Или, возможно, я неясно выразился? Пошли прочь! 

Рон приходит в себя первым. Он дарит Гарри один из своих виноватых взглядов, а затем хватает воинственно настроенную Гермиону за локоть и уводит её подальше от Снейпа. 

Гарри некоторое время бестолково смотрит им вслед, пока чёрная мантия не заслоняет ему весь вид на школьный коридор. 

— Мистер Поттер. 

Он вжимает голову в плечи и невольно задерживает дыхание, готовясь столкнуться с кошмаром. Готовясь столкнуться с неизбежным. 

Мерлин, почему он просто не может быть нормальным? 

— Гарри, посмотри на меня, — произносит Снейп куда мягче, чем Гарри ожидал. Он вскидывает голову и натыкается на чужой тёплый взгляд. 

В глазах сразу же начинает предательски щипать.

Снейп чертыхается и кладёт руку ему на плечо. 

— Именно поэтому мне хотелось бы поговорить с тобой после уроков. Но, учитывая твоё эмоциональное состояние и ситуацию, в которой мы оба оказались, думаю, следует прояснить многое сейчас, а вечером обсудить всё более подробно.

— Я… я, — начинает Гарри, однако его голос ломается, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы привести его в порядок, а после продолжить. — У нас всё хорошо?

Рука Снейпа крепче сжимает его плечо.

— Разумеется.

— Правда?

— Я не отказался бы от тебя, даже если бы ты внезапно воспылал страстной любовью к Тёмному Лорду. Гарри, я ни за что не брошу тебя. 

Гарри быстро смаргивает непрошенные слёзы, выдавливает из себя облегчённую улыбку, а затем бросается вперёд и сжимает Снейпа в крепких объятиях, повергая в шок проходящих мимо второкурсников.

— Увидимся вечером, пап, — говорит он, разжимает хватку, быстро поправляет сумку на плече и спешит поскорее убраться прочь. 

— Мистер Поттер, — рычит Снейп ему вслед без привычной злобы. — Двадцать баллов с гриффиндора за неподобающее поведение!

Гарри лишь счастливо улыбается.


End file.
